


I Found Your Smile In The Rain.

by Roostertease_it



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, keith cares, lance x rain, they're just in love yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roostertease_it/pseuds/Roostertease_it
Summary: Keith knows Lance smiles a lot but they don't seem genuine to him. He wants to see Lance smile for real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on [ a bit of art I did on my tumblr](http://klanceforthesoul.tumblr.com/post/154305053886/i-wrote-a-ficlet-for-this-because-im-trash-its)

Keith shifted in his seat so he could get a good view of Lance. He watched on as Lance sat staring out one of the castle windows. He looked forlorn, his head was resting heavily on his hand and his eyes were unfocused. The look he had on his face made Keith worried. He wanted to make Lance smile. Lance smiled a lot really but something made Keith feel like these weren’t  _ true  _ smiles. They felt like they were three to keep up his image as the funny one, when really he was craving his home.

So,  how he’d achieve his goal was a whole other problem. Lance was, without a doubt, homesick but Keith couldn’t bring him home… maybe there was a food he wanted that Keith could somehow locate. He didn’t want to ask him either.  He frowned in thought, looking through the words on his book. He decided he’d ask Hunk. He got up, throwing his book down on the couch.

He found Hunk bustling about the kitchen. He was covered in a multitude of stains and had a contented grin fixed on his face, Keith approached quietly. “Hunk?.”

He turned around. “Oh, Hi Keith, dinner will be ready soon.”

“Thank you but I came to ask  you something.”

“Huh, that’s unusual.” He said, taking a seat. “Go ahead and ask.”

“I… what does Lance- what does he like?.” Keith asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. \

“Oh.” Hunk’s brow furrowed. “I gotta say I wasn’t expecting that..” He smiled a knowing smile, but whatever it was he knew Keith wasn’t in on it. “He likes lots of things… he likes music, he actually had a guitar back the garrison. He likes food, nearly as much as yours truly.” Hunk laughed at his own joke. “Why’re you asking anyway?.”

“N-no reason. Thanks.” Keith nodded at Hunk left quickly, passing coran on the way out. He sighed, he didn’t know what he could do with what Hunk had told him.

It was looking like his mission was a failed one when he heard a call from behind him. “Keith!.” It was Coran.

“Yeah?.”

“Rain!.” He announced, his eyes were bright and his smile was wide.

Keith struck a blank on what he might mean. “...what?.” 

“Rain, Lance said he misses the rain. Whatever the stuff is, can’t imagine it myself-”

Keith’s eyes grew wide. “Thanks Coran!.”h e ran off, his mind alive with ideas. He left the castle with dust at his heels. He was going to make rain.

It took him a week to finish his project. He rigged up a primitive sprinkler system at the top of a cliff, with the help of some discretely asked questions to Pidge and Hunk. He knew he was finished when  at the bottom it acted exactly like rain. After that all he had to do was wait, wait for the perfect day to show him.

The perfect day came a few days later, Keith awoke to it. The sky was a dark grey and the clouds enclosed the earth. It was cold day, it was the perfect day. He couldn’t hold in his excitement as he stumbled about his room getting dressed, he nearly fell over as he shoved his leg into his pants. He ran through the hallway with a smile plastered across his face. He made it to the main living room and searched for Lance, everyone was there apart from him. He tried to calm his excitement and addressed the room. “Where’s Lance?.”

Everyone looked at him. He felt like they were surprised at his statement. Hunk answered; “In his room I think.”

“Okay, thanks.” he said and turned to leave. He hurried over but wavered once he’d gotten to Lance’s door. He wasn’t sure Lance would even  _ like  _ it. In fact he probably wouldn’t… Keith clenched his fist and began to walk away when the door  _ whooshed _ open.

“Keith, you alright?.” Lance said, seeming concerned.

“Yes, um- yeah.” 

“Did you want something?” Lance asked, he laughed a bit. “It’s just- I’ve never really seen you around my part of the castle sooo...”

“I have something to show you.” He answered back, suddenly gaining his confidence back. 

Lance looked unsure but nodded. “Okay.”

Keith’s heart began to beat faster as he led Lance out of the castle. They went to his hoverbike first. it was a small motorcycle-esque hover vehicle that Hunk, Pidge and Coran had rigged up for him. He got onto it and motioned the back seat.

“Really?.” Lance said, his eyebrows raised as high as they could go.

Keith nodded. “Yeah...”

“Don’t you remember the last time I got onto a moving vehicle with you?. Because I do, you drove off the side of  a cliff.” He crossed his arms in protest.

“Yeah but we lived.” Keith countered with a shrug.

“We lived!!?, our lives should’ve never been in danger!.” 

“I could’ve got out of there on my own no problem if YOU-” Keith stopped himself, this wasn’t the point of their outing. “Just get on!”

Lance said nothing for a while then rolled his eyes and got on without a word. 

“Good.” Keith said. “Hold onto my jacket.” He felt Lance’s hands at his waist. “What’re you doing!?.”

“I’m holding onto your jacket moron, now go.” sure enough, Lance’s thumb and forefinger were clutched onto the hem of his jacket, but the rest of his hand was  _ very  _ on his stomach.  Keith gulped. He revved the engine and took off. He felt Lance’s hands tighten around his waist and he smiled as his heart fluttered.

Wind blew through Keith’s hair and the cold made him feel alive. He took the long route. He told himself it was because it was safer, really it was because he never wanted Lance’s hands to leave his form. There was no way he’d admit that to himself.

They came upon the cliff, which towered overhead. He stopped a few metres short of the cliff and parked. Lance’s hands left him and he tried his best not to feel disappointed. They hopped of the bike.

“Why’re we here?.” Lance asked looking around the barren dirt filled terrain. “There isn’t anything here…”

“Just wait a sec.” Keith felt a wave of anxiety as he went to the base of the cliff. Lance wasn’t going to like it. Keith grimaced. He crouched down and flipped the switch he’d hidden behind a clump of rocks. It remotely activated the sprinklers. He whipped around and hurried over to Lance to see his reaction, whatever it may be.

“What’d you just-” Keith saw a drop land on Lance's face. His hand went to it. “Was that?-” He looked upwards as more and more drops rained down. Keith watched as Lance held out his hands and closed his eyes, letting the droplets land on him. Keith felt a strange lightness in his heart. 

Keith revelled in the sound of the drops and the look on Lance’s face. Then he saw a drop run down Lance’s face, he thought it might be a tear but he wasn’t sure. Lance opened his eyes and turned to face him with a smile on his face. “Did you do this?.”

Keith smiled back. “Yeah… I thought you would like it.”

Lance nodded and wiped his eyes. “I do… I do like it.” His voice cracked. “Thank you.”

Lance took a step towards Keith and took ahold of his Jacket. “What’re you doing?.” Keith asked, the question escaping his lips before he had time for thought. 

‘Holding onto your jacket.” Lance whispered with a smirk, then he pulled Keith towards him and before he knew it their lips met.

Keith’s heart just about exploded. Lance’s lips felt soft against his and they moved gently but firmly. Lance’s hands moved from his jacket to his waist and it was electric. Keith’s hands trembled and water fell from them as he lifted them to Lance’s hair. For a moment, as they got closer and closer he felt like they were the only two people in the entire universe, then they parted and the world came back to him.

Keith stood stunned as before him Lance started to laugh. It was a real laugh, a real smile. Keith’s face  broke into a grin. Lance spread his arms and spun in the rain. The ground beneath them had become muddy and splashed as he spun. “Spin with me Keith!.” 

Lance grabbed his hands and they spun together faster and faster. The whole world became a blur apart from Lance.Their hands were both cold but they were warm as they met. Lance slipped in the mud and brought Keith down with him. They landed sided by side. They both flopped onto their backs and faced the sky. Everything became quiet except the rain and Keith looked at Lance. His eyes were closed again but his smile was still there. 

Keith reached over slowly and put his hand atop Lance’s. Carefully, together they intertwined their fingers and Lance’s smile grew and Keith's heart was warm. He’d done it. He’d found Lance’s smile.


End file.
